When Saints come out to play
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Ever since the Dawn of Time, Athena has been mankind's most avid defender with her Saints by her side. She fights against Poseidon and Hades in devastating Holy Wars during each reincarnation. That is why she cannot always help the Power Rangers in their fights. Yet, both path crossed each other in many different ways. These are some of those meeting and how it happened.


**An**: Another story from one of my childhood TV series. I found it once again and fell in love with it once more. Of course, my overactive imagination has gone in overdrive and churned out this little idea. Hope you guys like it. °.^ v — This is me doing the V for Victory.

So, for many of you who aren't aware of the context, this is a mix of Power Rangers with the background of **_Saint Seiya_**. The latter being another one of my favorite anime/manga dating from the mid-90's. Which brings me to this little introduction to explain what Saints, Specters and Mariners are.

The rest of the chapters will be oneshots from different seasons and/or teams of Power Rangers. There will be no direct link between each chapter, apart if it is blatantly obvious.

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers does not belong to me, not any of the seasons from the series. The same can be said about the anime/manga Saint Seiya.

However, I do claim author's rights on my OCs and my plot ideas. Please warn me if you are using any of them.

**Warning**: **Which will appear in the next few chapters, not in here. **

====== Slash, AU, OOC, mushy times (I think, not to sure about that), mention of violence, polygamy, … As if any of you have read the warning!

No flamers will be accepted since it looks like that none of you bother to read this.

**Summary**: Ever since the Dawn of Time, Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom, has been mankind's most avid defender with her Saints by her side. She fights against Poseidon and Hades, her uncles, in devastating Holy Wars during each reincarnation.

That is why she cannot always help the Power Rangers in their fights. Yet, both path crossed each other in many different ways. These are some of those meeting and how it happened.

**Word-coun**t: 700 words or so.

**Introduction to the World of Saints, Specters and Mariners**

Ever since Mankind had been created, Athena had appointed herself as it's protector and guardian. She was the one, with Prometheus, to bring man the gift of Fire to protect themselves in times of need. She was the one to teach him how to hunt, cultivate and many other things.

Athena is the Virgin Goddess, born from the Almighty Zeus' head already clad in Armor. Her mother was Metis, the Goddess of Memory, whom Zeus swallowed in the form of a fly. Fearing the completion of a prophecy saying that her child would kill him. Although Athena was born clad in armor, she is renown as the Goddess of Wisdom and Peace.

Yet, do not be fooled by this, for she is one of the fiercest warriors, rivaling with Ares, the God of War. She is the one who helped Perseus defeat the Gorgon, Medusa. Thus, her shield is endowed with her head, petrifying her enemies into stone.

Beside her, helping maintain peace on Earth are her Saints. Each one protected by one of the Eighty-Eight constellations in the Sky. With one punch, they can split the sky into two. With one kick, the ground is divided. Beside their incredible strength, given to them by their Cosmos, the Saints are divided into three categories as well. The weakest being the Bronze Saints. Then it is the Silver Saints, who are at least five times stronger. The Strongest of all are the Twelve Golden Saints, representing the Zodiac and Athena's final defense in case of an invasion.

Every Saint has sworn an oath to uphold Athena's ideals for Justice and Peace; to protect the innocent from all dangers; to defend the weak from the strong. They fight beside their Maiden Goddess in Holy Wars against those that wish to harm their planet.

Such as Athena's Uncles, Zeus' older brothers: Poseidon and Hades. Both want to control the Earth according to their ideal. Both have their own warriors that fight by their side.

The eldest of the two is Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the Dead. Beside him is his a hundred and eight Specters, who control and organize the Underworld. Amongst them are the Three Judges: Minos of the Griffon, Eaque of the Garuda and Rhadamanthys of the Wyvern. They rival the Gold Saints in power while being the one to judge the departed souls.

Hades' ideal world would be where everyone is dead. Death, after all, brings no wars, no sorrows, no torments. Just eternal peace and satisfaction.

On the other side of the spectrum is Poseidon, the Emperor of the Seas, God of the Ocean. By his side are the Seven Generals of the Sea with his Guardian Water Nymph Thetis: the Mariners. He controls the waters in Oceans and Seas. He is the Lord of the Horses, Master of Earthquakes.

For him, his ideal world would be an aquatic one. A place where everything is covered in water.

The three of them have been fighting against each other ever since the Dawn of Times, practically every two hundred years where they each reincarnated for the fight. That did not stop from each of their Sanctuaries to fight against one another, to train for the next Holy War or to even try to maintain World Peace to the best of their abilities. (The latter being a job for the Saints).

As one could imagine, the Saints had already to much to do to be really preoccupied by the monster attacks targeting one city only. Especially since there were already people fighting against such monsters: the Power Rangers.

Thus, the Sanctuary of Athena didn't really help the Power Rangers, unless of course they needed it. America was very far away from Greece, even if all of the Saints came from a diverse background of nationalities. That didn't mean that the paths between Saints and Power Rangers never crossed.

On the contrary, there has been many encounters between the two of them. Mainly by chance, but sometimes on purpose: such as one of the Gold Saints wanting to protect his little brother.

These are some of the encounters and how they happened.


End file.
